kingdom of transfericca series book 1 by rachel emricson
by webbie9090
Summary: a fanasty love story for teensd


**Rachel**

 **It's a dark and stormy day im walking with my best friend McLain. We finally arrive at the place it's a old abandoned mansion.. Is this the surprise? I ask. not yet there more McLain says smiling.. Okay. I say as we go through a broken window. Wow I say this is beautiful. I know you would like it. But check this out he says. In another room. I walk to that room there is a huge hole with a wooden beam across it . whoa… I say I know right he says cool isn't it. He starts to walk on the beam. Ummm McLain I don't know if that is safe… I say I tried it yesterday. It stable. He says come try it. Umm I don't know. I say getting a bad feeling. Come on scaredy cat I tought you were the baddest dare devil girl out there he says. I roll my eyes fine. I slowly walk onto the beam as McLain is walking off I get the middle I hear a crack. I look down then back up at mclain. It gives way. Mclain! I yell as I fall. Rachel! I hear him scream. Rachel! Rachel! wake up. My eyes open. I see my shapeshifting body guard. At the edge of my bed. Shaking my legs. Your okay it was just a dream. He says his beautiful purple eyes looking at me soflty with his light blue and white streaked bang in front of his left eye. Was it that same dream? He asks ya… I say shakily do you want me to stay in here and sit by you. He ask. No no thank you though kalege say okay he says with a soft smile. I lay back down. Goodnight I say sweet dreams he says. Ya I wish I say as he closes the door. I fall back to sleep. Yo Rae wake up. I I have a surprise for you. Mmmmhmmm sit up mclain why do you always use my window. I say. Ummm because your mom hates me and thinks im a bad influence on you. And it's the only safe way to get in. I smile true. Get your jacket on and throw some sweatpants and shoes on. I found another hang out place. Okay I say I get out of my bed.**

 **Mclain  
damn she so fine. I say as she heads to her closet. don't look. She says okay I say turning around. About a minute later she ready. Lets go lead the way . she says taking her phone off her desk and putting it in her pocket. We head out the window. Soon we arrive at this old mansion. Is this the surprise? She asks mot yet there is more. I say smiling. Okay she says. As we go through a broken window. Wow this is beautiful. She says I knew you would like it but check this out. I say in the other room. She walks in whoa…. she says looking at the huge hole in the floor and the beam across it. I know right cool isn't it. I say. I start to walk on the beam. Umm mclain I don't know if that's safe… She says come on scaredy cat. I thought you were the baddest dare devil girl out there. I say with a smirk. Fine she rolls her eyes. she slowly walks on the beam as I get off. My back facing her. CRACK. I look back quickly. Mclain! She screams as she falls. Rachel! I scream.**

 **Oh shit what did I just do… I say freaking out. Rachel im getting some help.**

 **Kalege**

 **Oh shit rachel is in trouble. I turn in a hawk and fly out the window. I arrive at the abandoned house. As i land I get a weird feeling and a cold chill. Oh shit. I run into the house .Rachel! I scream. I get to the room I saw her fall in. I stop In my tracks I close my eyes. I cant feel her presence. Shit I look up I see mclain… standing over the hole. Of course you little brat you led her here. I-i-i-I just wanted to show her this place I didn't mean anything to happen to her. He says. that's what you always and something bad always has to happen. Look at what you done I cant feel her god damn presence. Because you fucking killed her the last royal of the great shifter family with you reckless actions. I say picking him up by his shirt collar. I really didn't mean to. he says. I look in his eyes. he is telling the truth. I put him down go home and never come back and don't even bother to come to candle vigil or the funeral. I say angrily. B-b-but he says leave.. now! I yell . fine.. he says btw's I would never have hurt her on purpose. He walks away.**

 **Rachel**

 **Mmmmhmmmm…. I say slowly waking up. Look at what we found boys. Master tanner is gonna be happy. Why? I hear someone say. I open my eyes seeing some demons in their human form. You dumbass she the last royal of the shifter clan. Ooohh the dumb one says. I slowly get up and run. She leaving someone stop her! They yell. I hear footstep behind me. I look back and then back forward. I crash into somebody I fall backwards. The demon stops. Oh master tanner. Look what we found. Ya and you almost lost her. You dumbass's go back to your jobs. I got this. I look up at the guy I crashed into. He looks like he in late teens he has shaggy black hair, purple eyes, and he wearing all black. You know my guards will come and kill you all. When they find me. he chuckles. Im not gonna hurt you. Im not like my cruel father. He lend his hand out. I sit there shocked. You can trust me. okay I promise I wont hurt you or let anybody hurt you now lets get you clean up if you don't believe me I tell you why you should in my headquarters He says with his hand still out. I take his hand he pulls me up with no struggle dang you light. He says. I try to walk I fall into him. He catches me. oh it looks like you hurt your ankle. Here climb onto my back i'll carry you like that. Okay…. I say.**

 **Tanner**

 **We arrive at my headquarters. I put her down on my bed. Im gonna get you some ice. Ill be right back. I head into the next room with my freezer and fridge. I get a little bag of ice and walk back. Here I say. she takes it slowly. Okay tell me why I should trust you. You got to swear and promise you wont tell anybody. Okay? Okay she says I swear and promise I wont tell anybody.**

 **Have you heard the story of the dark shifting teenage prince named tanner disappearing. Ya I think so she says. Well okay ill just tell you the whole story to you. Once upon a time there was a 9 year old boy named Lukas. Who was devasted because his royal parents died in execution act. So he ran away from the his tribe. Knowing he would be next. He ran ran till he couldn't no more. He found a old mansion with a hole bunch of bats. He had great fear of bats he screamed and the bats surrounded him and he fell in a hole the floor. he hit the ground and vampire with swords came and were about to kill him when some one said stop a lady dressed in red with black hair and blue eye came with a silver black diamond ruby crown. She looked at me with a soft happy smile. She was excited for some reason she recognized my eyes and my royal ring. I was her nephew. My mom who was her sister faked a death because my grandfather wouldn't let her marry my dad who was a shifter. She helped her sister lunaya fake her death. But she knew she would never see her little sister grow up and would never get to see her nephew or nieces. I told her what happened and she took me in as her own but my dad aka uncle was a mean cruel king. He would kill, hurt, punish, etc he killed my aunt-mother for taking me in but left me alive I have to follow in his footsteps. Which I secretly swore not to, to myself. I help the punished and the innocent. So your prince tanner from the dark shifter family. She asks her pretty golden brown eyes glistening. Yes I say. Do you want to stay here until you're healed or do you want me to send you back up to your friends so they don't worry. I say wrapping my finger in her curly hair. She blushes. Ummmm I don't know she says I want to stay with you because you seem lonely but I also want to be with my friends and let them know that im ok they probably think im dead.. I look down. true that's a smart thing to do. I will transport you to your place. I say with a half smile. She gets up and limps. I laugh. What she says. You keep try to walk when you know you cant. You're a determind pretty girl. she looks down shyly. You don't like getting compliments do you? I ask no she says do want to ride on my back or do you want to limp all the way back up there making your ankle worse. She rolls her eyes. fine i'll ride your back. I bend down and she hops on. I walk through my city with my black cloak on. People look at her like whos that. She whisper in my ear why they lookin at me like im weird. We don't get vistors a lot. And by the way your not weird your just new. How do you know that…? She says challenging my answer. Well you don't see weird. I say half laughing half talking. Soon were up above my city. I open a door that is a tree stump which leads to a forest behind the house.**

 **Rachel.**

 **Soon I arrive at my castle he puts my down on the porch. Well hope it goes well it was nice meeting you princess Rachel.. He says turning around. Walking away. Hey! I say will I see you again or even talk to you. I say rubbing my arm. I wish I could but I don't have anything I can contact you with. He says sadly. Here have my phone I say taking it out my pocket. Oh you don't have to do that. He says no no here I have iPhone 7and I will pay for that one. are you sure? He says taking the iphone6 slowly out of my hands.. ya I want to have some sort of contact with the guy who saved me. I say smiling. Okay if that's what you want princess he says smirking. Hold up let me delete my contacts. On here. I delete my contacts and put my other number in there. My number is under princess Rae. Okay princess Rae Rae. hey says teasingly. Remember what I told you its are secret. well Bye ttyl he says shifting into a bird and flying off. Bye I say smiling,.**

 **Kalege**

 **Im in the basement letting my anger out. On some battle dummy's. she was just a beautiful girl she was supposed to be my girl. and that bastard had to kill her.i say angrily arrrrggghh!. I throw a knife at straight in the middle of the dummy's forhead I stop. I look around no that cant be. Why do I feel her? I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Kalege? Are you down here? I hear her voice. I run to the stairwell. Princess! I hug her and spin her around. Im so happy your alive not are hurt do you feel okay im not just worried for you because only because you're the last of royal line but… I stop. But what? she says looking into my eyes softly. I put her down. But what? Please tell me. I take a deep breath. I love you… when I first saw you when we were little and my dad was still alive as royal guard. We would always play in the castle courtyard. but I will always remember that day when I was 13 you father invited me to come with you guys to the terencca forest to camp. you were dancing in the flowers with your purple silk dress when I arrived .you asked me do you want to play hide and go seek. With your sweet smile. My dad was one of the high royal. guards with them When the blood bandit ambushed the campsite I remember I couldn't find you so I when I was walking back to the campsite I saw my your dad laying on the ground with a spear in his chest. He called my name and said make sure my little princess is okay and if she is tell her I love her and I want you to be here body guard, her best friend, I knew your father he was a good friend of mine I trust in you kalege of the northern shifting tribe. Go.. go.. go.. take her to safety. I nod and he died right there. I said a quick prayer and I ran as fast I could to you I heard you crying. you were hugging your mom. That broke my heart when I had to pry you from your mother and take you to safety from that point on. And your cried with your face buried in my back of my shoulder. When we were riding back to the castle, I never ever wanted you to get hurt in any way again. I swore to protect you and give you everything you need to be happy.. but that not they only reason why did that for your dad it was also because I loved you. I love your laugh I love your sweet smile, I love the way you are determined, and you such kind pretty girl. I say caressing her cheek. She looks up at me and intertwines her hand with mine. you think that? She says blushing. Ya I really do. I say why you say that. Because I always liked you in the same way. She says. I was taught it was improper to like your bodyguard so I never said anything. She starts to blabber off. I smile and kiss her. Sometimes you need to no when to be quiet miss blabber pants. I say teasingly. she smiles shyly. So wait how did you get out of that hole? Ummm lets just say I made friend that is like me. What you mean I ask. Confused. I met a royal of a different clan. What clan..? I say in a protective tone. Umm I don't know. They live underground. O MY GOD.! HE DEFINATLY GONNA GET IT…YOU FELL INTO THE BLOOD BANDITS. LAYER! WHO.. WHO HELPED YOU GET OUT! I say ummm a guy named Tatum. He my age and he different then all them. He the one who saved me from their guards he sweet he not like those vicious blood suckers. She looks up at me and what do you mean he gonna get it… her eyes get wide WHAT DID YOU DO TO MCLAIN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM. I banished him he fine.**

 **RACHEL**

 **A tear runs down my face. YOU DID WHAT! HE MY ONLY NON ROYAL FRIEND. HE GETS ME AWAY FROM HERE. I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS. I yell r-r-rachel im sorry I didn't know you cared for him this much. he says shocked DON'T RACHEL ME GO FIND HIM NOW! I yell but. NOW I scream.**

 **kalege**

 **i quickly walks upstairs and the door slams. Damn im so stupid now she mad at me. I say under my breath. she never mad at me. I say sadly. He probably outside the city he must be in the terencca forest. I turn into a bird and I start to fly over the forest. Soon it almost sun down. I haven't found him yet. Shit I say she gonna kill me if I don't find him. About 5 minutes later I hear a scream. Dive quickly into trees. I sit on a branch determining. Where it came from. Then I hear don't hurt me please don't hurt me. down a ways in the forest. I fly to the closet tree to the spot. I see about 6 blood suckers ganging up on mclain. Im about to go in and fight. I jump in front of mclain. Oh you want to fight me you gonna lose little boy. The leader says I turn into bear i growl showing my teeth. oh so your shapeshifter. I killed many of those In my lifetime. …Like your king and queen by the way team I got this one by myself. he laughs evilly. I lounge at him. Angrily. He gets the first hit in my leg with a knife. But I claw him In his arm. You know your not gonna fight that long. Why do you think that? I say with a smart smirk. There was poison coated in the knife. Right then and there I feel dizzy. Oh shit. Kalege! I hear mclain scream in pain. I see the rest of his crew taking on mclain. You said it would only me and you! Oh sorry I did say that I don't rembember. He kicks me I the face. I fall.**

 **Rachel**

 **I stand up oh no kalege is fading. I run down the stairs princess where you going. One of guards say but im already. out the door I run to the forest I get there and all is see is kalege and mclain laying lifeless on the ground. No no no! I scream I run to kalege first then I go to mclain. This is all my fault. I start to cry. Hello princess . I look up it's the blood bandits crew. Why did you kill these two boys. They did nothing to you. Well the shapeshifter injured our leader. So yes they did do something to us plus his whole arm need to be cut off. Because of this asshole. One of the members kick Kelege's lifeless body I quickly stand up and I slap the member in the face really hard he falls. You're the asshole I say kicking him in the nuts really hard okay who's next. Wow you are one feisty girl. but you gonna end up just like your friends over here. Lets see about that.**

 **Tanner.**

 **I hear a scream. A familiar voice. My eyes go wide. Rachel. I hurry to the forest. What did you do Jacob! I say as I see Rachel and her friends on the ground. Oh sorry uh master. I go by Rachel side she still breathing but she is badly hurt. I scoop her up in my arms. Explain it to me later. I say angrily. I need to get her to our hospital to get your god damn poison out of her!All you guys come with me now. They follow me with no hesitation.**

 **Jacob.**

 **Soon we at our underground city im waiting outside the hospital room 17 doors with my fellow bandit members. Why did he care about this girl? so much I start to think. Is he in love?! No not with shapeshifter, our sworn enemy. I quickly peak inside the room. He is holding her hand and moving her bangs to the side. I think she will be okay prince tanner you can go if you want. Umm Ill be back tonight let me know if she gets worse. Thank you nurse peggy. He says No problem prince tanner. He walks out the room. Okay explain to my now. He says in a stern voice. First tell me why her friends are dead and then tell me what happened with the girl. okay we were out hunting so we found this black hair boy walking by his self he look exhausted so we ganged up on him then that shapeshifting asshole. HEY watch it. Sorry mater. showed up and injured Nixon. But Nixon finished him off before he had to go. Then the girl came about 10 minutes later for her friends. And she slapped Niko in the face she is feisty little thang. She wanted to fight so we gave her a fight. Do you know who that is? he says very serious. Umm yea she a shapeshifter. i smile. Stop smiling like your smart and cool because your not. But she isn't just a normal shapeshifter she is the princess. Shifter. Whom I am trying to get her hand and to protect Because she like me in a way. And I care about her. You better respect her because she is apart of me and she gonna be apart of this kingdom soon. He says angrily Damn he got your ass. Niko says. I turn toward Niko. Just like that girl got yours. The group starts to laugh. Even tanner. Good one Jacob. He says. Damn guys your are so mean. Niko says. sorry niko but your are the baby in this gang. Tanner says holding back a laugh. I smile. Okay boys go to you lairs. Really just like that I say surprised. No punishment. Not this time but the next punishment you get will twice as bad. But I do want to ask you one thing. 4 of you go out to the forest and bring the bodies to the transfericca kingdom and wrap them in some silk tell them they died in a fight and we come in peace. Also bring them some gold and if they ask where the princess is tell them she alright and is talking to prince tanner of the dark shifter clan . aww God damn it more errands I say as I head out with my gang.**

 **Rachel**

 **I slowly opens my eyes, kalege… mclain… I say softly. I see someone dressed as a nurse. Come over to me hey sweetie do you know where you are. Ummm no not really. Okay sweetie your in the hospital of the blood clan. Why am here? I ask. Do you remember anything. Ummm that I went to the forest to…To uh…. Umm my eyes go wide. To find my friends. And I found them dead. A tear runs down my face. As I try to cover it I feel someone take my hand I look up tanner? Hey hey Rae Im so sorry about your friends. I know how you feel about losing people you care about. I lost a lot of people too. My bandits are stupid and merciless. The are gonna get a punishment later and a lot more training on how and who to fight.. Okay I know that you cant bring people back to life but they will always be there with you. And I care about you so I had my fellow bandits bring back your friends to your kingdom. I hug him thank you! Thank you your such a nice guy I hope you know that. Ummm my guards are probably looking for me. I need to head back. I say quickly getting out the hospital bed. Hey let me come with you. So I can explain and give my condolences also to protects you . I feel really bad. He says with a sad sparkle in eyes. okay fine I say. We head out.**

 **Jacob**

 **We arrive at the transfericca kingdom. Holt what do you have wrapped up in silk. We have two bodies from this kingdom. Kelege a friend and a guard of the princess and mclain a friend of the princess. Do you know how they died? me, My clan and them two had a disagreement. There was a fight umm which we are truly sorry for. I say lying. Well the princess isn't here right now so you can leave the bodies to us. The guard says. But do you know where she is. Ummm she is with our master tanner talking. He saved her twice. So don't worry. What do you mean he saved her twice. Well I cant explain it but she can. I say laying the bodies on the ground. Well we have to go. i say backing away with my fellow bandits. Holt! Your hiding something. You've done something to our princess. No no no we have not. Guards! Oh shit we start to run for our lives.**

 **Tanner**

 **So I have a question why couldn't you shift and fight. Umm heh I don't know how… she says sadly my parents died before the could teach me. well I can teach you. I say smiling. Umm well okay but not now I have to get to my kingdom. I stop did you hear that. Yeah I heard screaming oh shit. She starts to run as were running I think damn even though she can't shift she can run hella fast. We get to the edge of the forest. Stop stop guards stop! She screams they stop immediately. Princess your okay! Yes im okay now let them go she says but …but they killed two great members of our kingdom. Yes I know I was there but its okay we she says looking at me. we are gonna train you guys on how and who to fight and self-management. I smile. That's my girl. I think right tanner. She says right I say .now let gets my friends a proper burial. She walks ahead. She wil be a good queen I say under my breath. a guard looks at me you two are a thing aren't you guys. I smile yet but soon. And If you tell her that I love her. Your gonna regret telling her that. I want it to be a surprise.. okay okay my mouth is locked. He says like he why are peoples so scared of me im not even a blood bandit. Im not like them. Soon the proper burial is done.**

 **Rachel**

 **We get inside the castle.i cant do this no more! I scream as I run to my room. Rachel wait! I hear tanner say. As he runs behind soon he gets to me before I get to my room. he pulls me in close I start to cry. Shhh …shhh… it okay.. its all gonna be okay. He starts to rub my back. And slowly stop crying. What do you mean when you said I cant do this no more? He ask looking in my eyes. can we go in my room I don't want my guards to hear this. Okay he says. We walk to my room. I close the door behind us. I sit down my backs against the door with arms around my knees. He sits next to me. so what did you mean when you said what you said. Is what I think you meant. I look away. Yes I cant deal with the people closest to me dying here and there. I should be the one protecting them and I just let them die that's mean I let them down I should take their place or be with them or something . don't say that Rachel they wouldnt want you to die and not be there for your kingdom, they're kingdom. I know If I died I would want someone to take of my kingdom my home. I would understand. I know that They get it that you tried to save them. I felt the same way you feel now when my father, mom , and my aunt died. I I couldn't save them. i wanted to die and be with them. But then I realized I have to go on and be there for my kingdom. I know it would make them proud. so I took in what they taught me. so I would be a good king. One day. I would think they want the same for you . I know your gonna be a excellent strong good queen one day. I care about you too much for you to die that's how your friend to say too. I look at him. You care about me…? and you think they will understand? I say shyly/ sad. Yes I really do. He puts his hand ontop of my mine. We look In each other eyes. I get lost in his dreamy purple eyes. I feel myself leaning real slow . we kiss. I love you I don't want to ever lose you never okay.?** **. Okay. I open my eyes your such a strong beautiful girl He says caressing my face I smile he pulls me in close. I put my head one his shoulder. He looks at me I have a question to ask. I sit up yeah what is it. Will you be my queen.? My mouth drops ummm i-i-I don't know how am I gonna take care of my kingdom when im at yours. he smiles don't worry im gonna be with you here. Really but-but what about your kingdom aren't you next on line to be king. I ask. Well I have brother who is actually my cousin who is next his name is ryan. He is just like my step father. I don't talk about him much because he uhh beats me just like my stepfather. Aww tanner. Baby im soo sorry that happened to you that so bogus that's not right at all. But what about the people of your kingdom who is scared of your step father and ryan. What will happen to them when you leave the who will save them. He looks down I never even thought about that . damn…. I take his hand. It s okay its gonna work out. I smile softly he doe the same back. My stomach grows. Damn what was that. He says laughing. my stomach. Its dfinner time I say im hungry lets talk about this in the dinning halls. Okay. He says soon we talk hey princess im gonna ahead back. He kisses my cheek the guards look and gasp. See ya. See ya. I say**

 **Ryan**

 **Father where is tanner? I don't son… ask one of his bandit friends. Okay father thanks for the help . I walk out the door Irritated . Jacob oooh Jacob where are you goin come here I say as I see him walking the the other way As he saw me what do you want prince Ryan. He says snottily. I slap him don't you talk to me like that! Do you know where that brat tanner is? Yes and by the way is a not a brat! He yells people look at us. Did you just talk back to me what has gotten Into you. Other bandits come up close. No what has gotten into you mister… you treat people like they're nothing like we're piece of crap. But really you're the piece of crap. Jacob stop. Please. Niko says grabing his hand did you just insult me. o hohoho you just put yourself into a lot of trouble. Little boy. i say clenching my fist. Jacob come on walk away. Niko says. Why are you still here you Dumbo. Imma gonna be the bigger one and walk away. I say turning around you are so like tanner. That little asshole. Do you know what Ryan he is more of a prince he will be a better king than you are ever gonna be. I turn around what did you just say?! I say angrily Jacob come on he gonna kill you.n niko says pleading I don't care as long as I defend our true master. Do you know what you friend is right im gonna kill you. Nikos eyes go wid as I pull out my sword. Nooooo! I hear someone say.**

 **Tanner**

 **I see Jacob fall on to the floor. Ryan why did you do that you bastard! I scream push him down to the ground. His sword glides on the granite floor by Jacobs body .i growl. Oh look at my at my filthy cousin. your finally here. Where have you been. He say getting up. None of your fucking business. I say keeping my eye on the sword. Well it kind of is, . im the next king I need to know where everyone is. Now where were you? niko take that sword. Now if you want to live. But- but… niko says scared now! I got your back niko. Okay trust me. he picks itup. Now run and gather the bandits take them to our secret safe place. He nod now go. he runs. Ryan tries to run after him but I pin him down. cousin… where does this all this strength come from he says struggling. It comes from love you bastard. Love is strong love is loyalty. It conquers. His eyes go wide. You been with that princesses of transfericca . that nice little bitch Im about to slap him but he grabs my arm and he pins me down. Ugggh. I say aww now who is the weak one! He says he breaks my arm**

 **Rachel**

 **I gasp. tanner! I run again out my kingdom to the forest to the fanglunarican kingdom. I see Niko and the other bandits running. what happened? I say. Oh princess its not safe for you there. I don't care if its safe or not. I need to know what happened. Prince ryan killed Jacob who was defending tanner title. And now tanner is fighting ryan. Oh damn it. I run ahead. Princess! They yell. Imma goin with her I hear niko say. He run up beside me. I got you back because I tanner got mine. Thanks niko. I say as soon as get there. I see ryan ontop of tanner. oh no he didn't. I say princess wait. You can just run up on him. You got to sneak. Okay? Okay I say. How am I gonna do this. But just then I see something glimmering in the corner of my eye. Nooo ! I run up to ryan. But I feel different. I feel weird overly energized, hot.**

 **Niko**

 **My eyes go wide as I see Rachel turning into as burning phoenix. Om my god. I say. She get she graps ryan by his arms and picks him up right up in the air. I hurry to tanner. you good? I ask yes but my arms broken heh. He says in pain. But god damn do I have one hot queen. Heheh hot… you get it she on fire. Yes I get it niko says.**

 **Ryan no no no im scared of heights! Let me go let me go ! I scream okay she says no wait not up here. She lets go nooooooooo!**

 **Tanner**

 **I see ryan fall straight on to a pull. Ooh damn I say half looking away. So does niko. but then I see the fire in her go out and she falls shifting back into a human form. shit I run as fast as I can to her. I catch her with one arm whew o my god I thought I was gonna drop you.. I say out of breath. but luckily you didn't now lets go before the guards come and kill us. Me and niko and Rachel run out of my kingdom. I look back I am come back for you poor people. The people who deserve a better place for new generations to come.**

 **4 months later**

 **I announce you king and queen.**

 **2 years later**

 **Its boy what do you want to name it.**

 **Savion… Savion cole**


End file.
